Twitter Dark Story
by MiamiTrue
Summary: I conceived this story on Twitter, in blocks of 140 characters at a time, it is choppy and has little punctuation, but it does tell a very dark story, very unlike my usual style, so I thought I would share. Hope you enjoy and take the time to review.


As many of you are aware Twitter has a 140 character limit per posting. This story was something that came out of me while on Twitter, therefore it is in blocks of 140 characters at a time (that includes punctuation or in this case the lack of it since the words take precedence). That in itself is a great challenge, to attempt to put as much information as needed and try to move the story along at a good pace. I decided to post it here and would appreciate any reviews you might like to offer. Also, I really only write Twilight FanFic so is being posted as such although I never really had any notion at the time what this was going to be. That being said, the only character mean enough, although never named in this story is James, so I am posting this as a Bella and James. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading (and reviewing).

Twitter Dark Story ~ June 2012

It is so quiet outside, dare I say it's almost spooky, the air is thick and humid, the traffic is almost nonexistent, I hear nothing, only me

City comes to a complete eerie quiet after midnight, the witching hour if you will, makes me wonder what lurks in the shadows, makes me leery

My mind plays tricks as the shadows move, the rustle of palm trees in the slight breeze, is there someone watching, I hold my breath and listen

Animal or man, something is there, my heart begins to race, I dare not move, my instincts say run, my fears will not allow movement, my feet still

I listen closely, is that a rumble or a growl, still unsure if man or beast, could it be both, my feet are frozen in place, I may not survive

The shadow moves closer, I step backwards, finally able to move, pressing myself into the wall, my fear is great, I sink to the ground shaking

If I make myself small, curl into a ball, will it not see me, pass me by, let me live, it is quiet again, perhaps I have won

I hear the low menacing voice that haunts my dreams, "do you really think you can hide from me little one, I have been watching and waiting"

I know my fate, tears cascade down my face, it was only a matter of time, I thought I was hidden, safe, I believed you thought I was dead

I attempt to stop my tears, you desire them too much, you reach for me with your rough calloused hands, I whimper and curl my body tighter

Your breath is hot on my neck as you lean in to whisper in my ear, "did you miss me my love, did you think I would ever let you go?"

You pick me up and hold me tightly to your chest, there is no escape, I am doomed, "let us go home little one" and my world fades to black

I wake in the darkened room I thought I would never see again, my hands bound to the bed frame...

Only a bloodied sheet covering my naked body, what have you done to me, I feel no pain, this time there will be no escape for me

I took that risk when I fled you last, knowing should you find me, it would end in my demise, you warned me never to run

What the punishment would be, but every day with you was torture, your idea of love, lust, desire, want, need, never kind, never tender

You are the great manipulator, winning my naive heart with your charms then using me for your satisfaction

Your affirmations of love whispered over my battered soul

My breath catches as I hear you coming closer, I will not fear you, I will die with my own brand of dignity, I will look you in the eyes

The door pushes open and you glare at me, "oh my little one, you are awake, that pleases me so, I have missed your cries and screams"

My eyes glare back, I will give you no words, I will attempt to hold my screams, I will not give you what you desire, for I am dead already

You pull the bloodied sheet from my body, I dare not look down, my eyes will not leave yours I vow, you smile at your handiwork, eyes glaze over

You wrap your hands around my throat, squeezing, "tell me you missed me little one", angry eyes, "tell me", your eyes widen with disbelief

Shaking your head in disgust "oh little one this will not do"

My eyes do not follow your movements, I stay focused only on your eyes, I want you to see my loathing of you

My absolute disgust, know my hated before I die, I will all my emotions to my eyes, see me deny you your last command

You hold the knife, pressing the flat side to your nose so that I am sure to see it, I don't flinch, I don't waiver

This is not my first experience with your knife, I pray that it is my last

You have straddled me across my stomach, pushing my body deep into the bloodied mattress, leaning closer, your breathing calm

Your smirk widens as you taunt me with the knife, slowly moving it in front of my face, willing me to acknowledge it

My eyes stay locked on your dark orbs, I know this game only too well, with my dying breath I will not give you that satisfaction

I have left you only my body, my essence has retreated to the shadows, there I can watch in horror what you do to my empty shell

The cut is not deep, you draw the knife from my left breast towards my neck, your lustful moan unmasking the evil within your soul

"Tell me you love me, tell me you are mine forever, tell me and I may let you live little one," you watch me, waiting for me to concede

Your eyes roll back in your head, you unleash a thunderous roar from deep within when you realize that I will not give in, tonight this ends

Too many torturous nights, too many threats of my demise, no more, you will always find me, you will never let me go, I am ready to die

I try to stay alert, to keep looking in your eyes, to focus on holding in my screams as your knife makes another deeper path, I do not succeed

I attempt to arch my back off the bed as the agonizing pain rips through my body and I scream out, no words, just screams, the knife deepens

I feel the blood, so much blood, my denying you has pushed you over the edge, I return my eyes to yours and see only emptiness

You are soulless, you are death, I begin to smile, taunting you, you will know that I am not broken by you, my essence wants to stop me, save me

There is no saving me tonight, the long winding path that lead me to this end began the day I met you, our lives once so full of promise

The life you pretended, the promises you spoke, the future I imagined are all gone now, it was only ever a fantasy, all conceived in deception

The images of my life flash before me, a kaleidoscope of times, places, loved ones, as you once were, my brief life is fading fast now

You begin to shake me, "No, No, No" you scream, "you can't leave me, you belong to me, you are mine!" the reality of my impending death crashing in

With my dying breath I force the words I pray will haunt you forever from my lips … "death is my freedom"


End file.
